


Up All Night

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy Blake begins to fall for a homeless young man named Murphy.





	Up All Night

Murphy took the bottle from Bellamy’s hand and took a large gulp. It burned down his throat, but he couldn’t feel the cold as much anymore and he had a nice lightheaded feeling to keep him calm about being out so late. He turned to Bellamy and asked, “So, what did she say after that?”

“After I told her I may or may not be dating a homeless person?” Bellamy scoffed, “She started yelling again and then told me if I was so happy to waste my life on trash then I could join you out here. Next thing I know she’s slamming the door in my face.” He took the bottle from Murphy’s shivering hand, his fingertips turning pink where his gloves had torn and teared. Taking Murphy’s hand into his own, Bellamy took a long drink, only stopping when it became slightly uncomfortable to breathe.

Murphy played with the end of Bellamy’s fingertips. They had met by accident. Murphy had gotten caught picking someone’s pocket and Bellamy had stopped them from kicking Murphy’s arse. He offered to buy him lunch and a hot drink, which Murphy declined, and left him with some money and his phone number.  _In case you need someone._

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. Them being together. At first, Murphy had only called Bellamy in emergencies like if he got in trouble again or if he got picked up by the cops for loitering. Every time Bellamy would come with some food and water for Murphy and enough money to keep him out of trouble for a few days.

Then Murphy would want to see him more often, and Bellamy would always be there. He had noticed that Bellamy was always in the park around midday, in the area they met, and would make sure to show up there just as Bellamy did. They would talk and Bellamy would make him feel like a person again. It had been so long since he had a friend, a real friend, and he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be more.

Things stayed the same for a while, but then one night Murphy was sure he was being followed, so he used the last of his money to call Bellamy and the two met in a well crowded area. Bellamy drove him around the city, never stopping in one area long enough for anyone to notice, and helped him calm down. He hadn’t realised just how scared he was.

They drove till morning, listening to the radio and watching the sky as it faded from black to blue. The stopped for gas and while a middle aged man fill his tank, Bellamy told him that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. Murphy told him the same.

They had been together ever since. In a way.

Bellamy ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. “I’ve got enough money on me for us to stay at a motel or something tonight, but if I can’t convince her she’s wrong tomorrow then I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“We?” Murphy asked quietly.

“Well, yeah,” Bellamy said, frowning, “You and me. We’ll stay at a motel so we can clean up and get a decent night sleep, and then we can try to talk to her together. Who knows if we’re lucky she may ask you to stay.”

“You’d do that for me?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy nodded and took another swig of their drink. He smiled at Murphy and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go find somewhere to stay, okay?”

Murphy smiled, “Let’s go.”

They found a nearby motel and payed for a king-sized bed for the night. Bellamy ignored the strange look that the man behind the desk was throwing at them, obviously displeased that two men were sharing a bed together. Bellamy had a small amount of change left over, but it wasn’t enough to actually get anything.

Bellamy took the first shower quickly before letting Murphy wash himself. He was in there for a while, and when he came out he seemed so relaxed that Bellamy couldn’t help but grin. He was so happy with something as simple as a shower and a new toothbrush.

Murphy sat on the bed next to Bellamy and fidgeted with his hands in his laps. “That was really nice,” Murphy said, “And thank you for paying.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Bellamy said, shrugging his shoulders, “You look really nice.” He said.

Murphy blushed, “Thank you,” He said, “So do you.”

Bellamy looked at Murphy’s lips and sighed. They had never kissed. Bellamy had tried before, but Murphy had always pulled away. He said he was too embarrassed to kiss him yet, always joking about bad breath and chapped lips. Bellamy leaned forward, ready to finally press his lips against Murphy’s, but he couldn‘t. Murphy had moved away again.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“We shouldn’t,” Murphy said quietly, “It isn’t a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m...I’m not good enough for you,” Murphy said, “I’ve been living on the streets for a while now. I don’t remember what it’s like to have a home, to be with people who give a damn about me. I - I can’t even remember how to hug someone without freaking about.”

Bellamy touched his hand, entwining their fingers together again. “I won’t pretend that I know what you’ve been through, what you’re going through,” He said, “But I know how you make me feel, and I know how much I want to be with you. I know that you’re more than anyone has given you credit for.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy smiled, “And....it’s okay if you want to wait to do certain things. I’ll wait. I just want to be with you.”

“What if your mother doesn’t accept you back?” Murphy asked.

“I don’t care,” He said, probably naively, “I’ll figure out a way for you and me to be okay. No matter what, we’ll take care of each other.” 

They smiled at each other warmly and spent the rest of the night talking until they could barely keep their eyes open anymore. That night, Murphy fell asleep on the first real bed he had slept on in a while. He was dressed in clean clothes and had a nice warm shower, his teeth finally feeling clean again. Best of all, he fell asleep with the feeling of two warm arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly and reminding him that he was safe.


End file.
